U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,755 B1 discloses an equipment carrier that is held on the aircraft structure in a pivoting fashion, wherein access is gained by pivoting the equipment carrier downward after removing the panelling of the inner cabin panelling. However, it has shown that with known solutions it is not possible to optimally utilize the space available within an aircraft.